


Beaucoup d’Amour, un peu d’Inquiétude et une touche d’Humour

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, one year anniversary, worried character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tandis que Gabriel s’inquiète sur la soirée à venir, Sam repense au moment où il a demandé à Gabriel si celui-ci voulait être la seule personne à lui jouer des tours et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie voire au-delà...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaucoup d’Amour, un peu d’Inquiétude et une touche d’Humour

**Author's Note:**

> Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!  
> Et Bonne Lecture!

Du côté de Gabriel:

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain et me passe en revue de la tête au pied:

Cheveux? Fait! J’avais même rajouté un peu de gel pour les maintenir en place.

Costume? Fait! Je ne remercierai jamais assez Castiel de m’avoir prêté un de ses costumes… Bon, oui, il me serrait un peu mais c’est de la faute à Castiel! Il n’avait pas qu’à choisir un véhicule* plus grand et plus mince que moi…

Chaussures? Fait! Je les ai cirées avec la plus grande attention. Je revois encore le sourire narquois de Deano…

Haleine? Je souffle dans ma main… Fait! Le spray au chocolat* à tout intérêt à faire son effet.

Je lance un coup d’œil à mon reflet… Sam ne voudra même que l’on sorte dîner au restaurant s’il me voit avec cette tête… Je fais claquer mes mains sur mes joues et essaie de me ressaisir. Je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter, je ne dois pas m’inquiéter… ce n’est tout même pas notre premier dîner en amoureux! Cela fait quand même un an depuis que Sammoose et moi sommes mariés maintenant! Oh, Chuck! Ah… ce n’est pas dans son état de convalescence que mon père va pouvoir m’apporter son aide*… Je ne dois pas m’inquiéter… Quoique… oui… non… oui… non…oui…

Du côté de Sam:  
Cela faisait à présent un an que j’avais épousé Gabriel, mon ange… Je lui avais fait ma demande l’année dernière en cachant la bague dans un des ses gâteaux préféré, une fois qu’il l’eût trouvée, je me levai de ma chaise, pris la bague en l’essuyant d’un geste rapide avec l’une des serviettes posées sur la table, m’agenouilla en prenant l’une de ses mains avec ma libre et lui demanda s’il voulait être celui qui me jouerait des tours jusqu’à la fin de mes jours et même au-delà… Je n’oublierais jamais son sourire, comment il se jeta sur moi pour m’embrasser et me dire qu’il ne permettrait à personne d’autre de devenir mon embrouilleur attitré.

Penser à ce moment m’amener toujours le sourire aux lèvres… qu’est-ce que je l’aimais! Gabriel m’avait prévenu de l’intensité des sentiments que partageaient une paire d’âmes sœurs mais la théorie n’est rien à côté de la réalité. J’avais remercié Chuck en personne de nous avoir offert l’un à l’autre; Chuck avait juste sourit.

C’est donc en l’honneur de notre premier anniversaire de mariage que j’avais dit à Gabe que nous allons le célébrer dans un restaurant chic –et pas un de ceux qui proposaient des menus avec cette immondice « d’Elvis* » que mangeaient Dean et Castiel.

Je me passais rapidement en revue: ma chemise n’avait pas de taches, mes cheveux tenaient bien derrière mes oreilles, le reste du costume pas trop froissé, tout était normal… même l’arrière-plan. Castiel et Chuck étaient en train de faire un marathon de je ne sais quelle série Netflix -Tel père, tel fils- depuis ce matin, Dean les avait rejoint en fin d’après-midi...

Je donne un coup d’œil à la pendule… nous n’étions pas en retard mais je pense à Gabriel qui comme d’habitude à dû s’inquiéter plus que de raison; qui aurait crut qu’un archange/demi-dieu païen s’inquiéterait autant? Un jour, j’espère qu’il comprendra que je l’aime malgré tout ses défauts.  
J’entends quelqu’un se racler la gorge et me retourne pour Gabriel me sourire. Je lui souris à mon tour et me penche pour l’embrasser et on se dirigea en direction de l’entrée du bunker en se tenant la main.

\- Sam, ramène mon fils avant minuit!*

**Author's Note:**

> *véhicule: je crois savoir que c'est comme ça que "vessel" a été traduit. Bref, que ce soit "véhicule" ou "vaisseau", je n'aime pas vraiment la traduction française, donc si vous en avez une de meilleure, n'hésitez pas à la proposer.  
> *le spray au chocolat: étant que Gabriel est un accro aux sucreries, je le vois très bien utiliser le plus de chose possible en rapport avec n'importe quelle friandise.  
> *Chuck en convalescence: pour essayer de faire le plus petit spoiler possible, je vais seulement dire ça: ceux qui ont vu l'épisode 11x22 sauront à quoi je fais allusion. Dans cette fic, c'est un peu en imaginant que tout finit bien.  
> *L'Elvis: dans un épisode de la s11, Dean avait en guise de repas un hamburger nommé "The Elvis". Il me semble savoir que Castiel aime aussi manger des hamburgers.  
> *"Sam, ramène mon fils avant minuit!": imaginez Dean et Castiel en train de glousser en arrière-plan.


End file.
